Wizards and Demigods
by ArielArtist
Summary: Percy Jackson goes along with a group of demigods to protect Harry Potter's kids, but they must blend in as transfer students. But keeping their identity becomes a whole lot harder when questions start getting asked.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Hugo POV_

"Mum, are we there yet?" Hugo Weasley sat next to his cousin, Lilly Potter. "Hugo, I told you already that we still have an hour till we get off the plane." His mother called from a few rows ahead of them. Hugo and his huge family had gone to New York for Winter Break and the plane ride back was taking forever. They had flown all the way from New York to London and Hugo was tired, but the plane was too uncomfortable to sleep in.

"Hugo be patient," Rose complained, "You've been asking that question for the last two hours." She sat in the row across from Hugo. Roses red hair fell in her freckled covered face. She had chocolate eyes and pale skin. She was holding hands with Scorpius Malfoy, a tall skinny blond with pale skin. The Malfoys had let him come after Hugo's mother invited him and Hugo's father was still upset. "Anyways," Dominique started, "are next stop is a connection, so we still have one more flight till we get to home." Dominique was Hugo's cousin. Hugo's whole family had come on this trip.

See you haven't met a big family till you've met Hugo's. First there was Lily, Hugo's favorite cousin. She looked a lot like Rose, but she had green eyes instead of brown. She was Hugo's age, 13. Her parents are Harry and Ginny. She has two brothers, James and Albus. James is 16 and has brownish blackish hair. He has green eyes and fair skin. Not only is he super annoying, he is also the biggest trouble maker in the family, right up there with Fred Jr. Albus has black hair and green eyes. He's 15, the same age as Rose. He is a little more shy, but don't mistake him for a pushover.

Then their was Dominique and Louis. Dominique has blond hair, like her sister Victoria (who decided not to come). She is skilled in transfiguration and charms. She has blue eyes and fair skin, just like her mum. She is 19 and very shy. Louis looks like his dad. He has his red hair and freckles. He, like Dominique, has blue eyes and fair skin. He is one year younger than Dominique and is also very good at charms.

Next is Molly and Lucy. They both have red hair and green eyes and are fair skinned with freckles. Lucy is the youngest. She is 9 years-old. Molly is 14, a year older than Hugo. Her best friend is Roxanne, another one of Hugo's cousins. She has red hair and tan skin. She is 14, just like Molly. She and her brother, Fred Jr., both have blue eyes. Fred looks a lot like Roxanne, but his skin is a little lighter. Fred is 2 years older than Roxanne, the same age as James. Finally there is Hugo. He doesn't looks a lot like Rose, with the brown hair and green eyes. He is 13.

And those are all the cousins that came on the trip. Don't even get started on the ones who stayed home. Hugo's parents had an important 'mission (thats what they called it since they refused to tell the kids what is was about). All their aunts and uncles had come for the same reason, so the Potter's and Weasley's almost took up the whole plane.

Hugo was so bored. They had been on the plane for ages and they still had one more hour and another flight. Lily and he had played every game. They weren't even allowed to do magic, since there were Muggles aboard the plane. See Hugo and his family are wizards. Like Harry Potter. Well technically Hugo's uncle was Harry Potter. All his cousins and aunts and uncles are wizards too.

Hugo opened his little window and peered into the clouds. Hugo was excited to go to New York and America. He had heard a lot about it and it was super fun. He got to go to the empire state building and the statue of liberty. All of Hugo's friends were jealous and they had all wanted to come instead of staying in London for Winter Break. But why did New York have to be so far away?

The first couple of hours had been okay. Lily had played Tic-Tac-Toe and Hangman with him. They she had gotten bored and started to read her book, _Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters_. Why was she so into that book? They were just fiction. Then Hugo had played every game on his phone. He had watched every movie. Hugo was so lost in thought he almost didn't notice the huge bronze dragon riding along side the plane.

Hugo had seen dragon. His uncle worked with dragons for a living. He knew all about them and all the kinds of dragons, but he had never seen or heard of one like this. It was probably 60 feet long. It was made of bronze and glinted in the sun. It was so beautiful and terrifying all at the same time. It looked like someone had made armor for it by melting bronzed onto it.

Hugo noticed gears turning beneath a part of exposed skin. Hugo's jaw dropped. The dragon was a machine. Someone had made a giant mechanical dragon. Hugo looks up and down the dragon's sleek body. That's when he noticed that something was on it's back. Well more like _someone._

Honestly, he looked like a scrawny, Latino elf. He had tan skin and wild, curly, brown hair. He's ears were at somewhat of a point. He wore a tattered white shirt, simple jeans, and a pair of black overalls. He smiled wickedly, like a mad scientist. He look about 16 or 17. Hanging onto his waist was a girl. She had tan skin and brown almond shaped eyes. She had hazel hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail that whipped in the wind. She wore a white Greek style dress. She was probably the same age as the boy in front.

Nobody else on the plane seemed to notice the bronze dragon's or it's riders. Hugo wasn't sure how they stayed on it. "Lily! Lily, look!" Hugo said as he shook her arm. "One sec, Hugo." Hugo looked out the window again and this time the rider noticed him. He waved at Hugo and grinned a crazy grin. The girl behind him slapped him on the arm playfully, laughing the whole time. Then the boy spurred the dragon into a decent and they disappeared bellow the clouds.

"Hugo, what?" Lily noticed Hugo gawking out the window and looked too,

"Hugo, there's nothing out there. What are you looking at?" Hugo starred dumbly out the window a little bit longer then turned to Lily, "Lily, tell me you saw that." Hugo could see the confused look on Lily's face. "The giant bronze dragon. You saw it, right?" Hugo heard snickering from the row in front of them. Fred Jr. and James turned to Hugo and Lily. "Lily," James mocked,"there was a huge metal dragon and I'm a unicorn." Fred snickered.

"There was." Hugo complained. "Yeah right," James snickered, "There was a huge dragon along side the plane and nobody but you saw it. Your mental Hugo." "James!" James's mother, Ginny Weasley, chided, "Leave your cousin alone. Fred and James turned around and left them alone, but Hugo could still hear them laughing. "Lily, you believe me, right?" He asked. "Well Hugo, it seems highly unlikely that you and nobody else saw a huge metal dragon. But…" Hugo turned away from her and looked out the windowing the dragon-less sky.

The next flight was a little less boring. Hugo's mom had gotten them the inflight television and Hugo was watching some show called _Marvel Agents of Shield._ He was somewhere in the middle of the season, so the show made no sense. There was someone named Fitz and someone named Simmons, and it was all just confusing.

Hugo took off his headphones and Hugo gave up on trying to understand it. He opened his window again. He looked out and imagined the bronze dragon. It's sleek, 60-foot body and the way it glistened in the sun. Then Hugo noticed the grey storm clouds gathering. Something was weird about them. Hugo could swear he saw a face in the clouds.

Then Hugo saw it, the dragon. The wind was stronger now, so the riders kept their heads low. The girl's hair whipped around in the was no-longer in a greek dress, but a simple grey t-shirt and blue jeans. Jain started to come down and had begun to pelt the Hugo caught the girl's eyes and she looked terrified, no-longer light and laughing.

Hugo noticed a figure forming in the clouds. He looked like a man made of smoke and he was coming toward the girl. Hugo pointed to the smoke man, trying to convey the urgency and danger. To late did she realize what he meant. She started to turn and say something, just in time to get knocked of the dragon. Hugo could have sworn he heard the boy scream. Then the dragon dove into the dark clouds. Hugo so shocked and he didn't know what today. "Hugo?" Dominique asked in a small voice. Hugo turned toward her and imminently knew she had seen the same thing.

That's when Lily started to scream. Hugo whipped his head toward her. She was curled into a ball and covering her ears. A few passengers turned and stared, but Hugo didn't care. "Lily, what wrong?" Hugo asked' setting his hand on her leg. She was as cold as ice. "There in my head, Hugo. There in-" She was cut off by James, who had turned around. "Oh, did Hugo see another dragon?" James mocked. Then he saw Lily and his expression softened. "Lily, what wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "James, there in my head. I can't get them out. Help me! Help-"

A jolt went through Lily's body and she collapsed. But just as quickly as it happened, Lily opened her eyes, but they weren't their usual green. They were pure gold. Lily stood up in a trance. "The son of Jupiter must pay. The son of Jupiter must pay." Lily repeated it, but is wasn't Lily's voice. It was heavy and raspy and very masculine.

"The son of Jupiter must die." Not-Lily said. Lily pulled out her wand. 'Lily, stop!" Hugo said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She was so cold, Hugo retreated in surprise She started to move towards Hugo. "James, what's going on?" Hugo said trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "I don't know," James said, obviously frightened, "Lily, snap out of it. Lily!" Lily turned towards James. "The son of Jupiter must die. You cannot stop me, nobody can."

Lily pointed the wand at a blond-haired boy in the back. "Lily, what are you doing?" Hugo yelled. The boy acknowledged Lily, and he seemed to notice the severity of the situation. "Lily, stop!" Hugo yelled in desperation. "Avad-" Lily started the curse. "Leave her." A voice commanded from behind Lily. Lily turned toward the voice. "Leave her!" the voice repeated with force. Another shudder went through Lily's body. Then she collapsed into Hugo's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Lily POV_

"Lily! Lily, wake up!" Lily opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, but she registered a face above her. Soon she was pulled toward the person in an embrace. "Thank goodness that your awake Lily," Albus said, relief clear in her voice,"Mom just about killed the pilot of the plane." Albus sat back and helped Lily into a sitting position. James put his hand on her knee. " Mum, Dad Lily's awake." He yelled over his shoulder. Lily's mum and dad walked up. "Lily!" Her mother and father cried together. The pulled her into a double embrace. Lily pulled away and looked at their faces. Their eyes were tear stained. "What happen?" Lily ask.

Then it hit her. She remember speaking, but in a trance. She remembered pulling out her wand, not in control of her limbs. Worry flooded her head. She had seen James, but where was Hugo? Before she could think about it much more, a form came at her, tackling her in a hug. "Lily!" The unmistakable voice of her cousin said. "Hugo, your all right!" Now Hugo looked utterly confused. "Of course. You know your the one who passed out." Lily laughed and smiled at her cousin. "Dominique told us that a cold chill went through your guy's part of the plane." He dad began, "Then you collapsed. We were a bit busy, so we didn't see what was happening." Lily was stunned. Her cousins and siblings hadn't told them what happened. Lily looked at James who mouthed _Later_. "She also told us that there was a girl behind you who seemed to be enchanting you. She was gone by the time we got there." "Good thing too, mum would have kill her!" James laughed. Lily looked at her parents. She didn't remember the girl, but she decided that she would play along with her cousin's story. "Yeah, that's exactly what happened."

"So why didn't you tell them the whole story?" Everyone turned to Dominique. Hugo and James had finished telling the other cousins what really happened.

"Because we don't know exactly what or who it was. I don't think we could explain that. And then there's the dragon."

"Dominique there is no dragon. Hugo's just mental."

"Fred, Hugo isn't mental I saw it too. There was a dragon."

There was a stunned silence as Dominique's news set in. "Well that was the weirdest plane flight ever." commented Fred. Lily laughed "Your telling me." At that everyone laughed. "Dinner!" Yelled Aunt Hermonie from down stairs. "Coming!" They all yelled back. "Guys, just be careful. Somethings wrong and we seem to be in the middle of all of it. And don't tell your mums or dads." Dominique said. But she couldn't hold back the hungry mob much longer. The kids ran down stairs and Lily was left with her thoughts. How were the dragon and possession connected? Who was the son of Jupiter. "Come on Lily," Hugo said from the door "We need to get there before all the pudding is gone." And with that, Lily followed her cousin.

After dinner, Lily went to her room, which she shared with Rose for the time being. Rose and Lily both hopped into bed and right away Lily melted into a dream. She was running down a long hallway which was aglow with a faint yellow light. She heard something behind her, but she kept running, not daring to look back. _I have to get there,_ she thought, _I have to get there._ All of a sudden a wall stood in front of her and she was trapped. "Lily, Lily!" came a soft humming voice from behind her. Lily turned to find herself face to face with a faceless red head. The girl's hair was curly and frizzy, but she had no face, just simply skin. She wore a white greek style dress and almost seemed to be floating. Lily tried to scream, but her voice wouldn't work. The girl began speaking a different language, it sounded like greek. Then all of a sudden, the girl quickly came forward and put her hands on Lily's shoulders. "Lily! Wake up! Lily!" Lily's eyes flew opened and she saw Rose above her. "Come on, slow poke," She said as she tuned around, "We are heading off the Diagon Alley."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Percy POV_

"Another quest?" Percy complained. "I am sorry, but it is urgent. I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't." Chiron said, his voice full of pity. "It's all right Chiron. We'll do it." Annabeth said. "So who's going?" She asked. "Usually we only send 3 people, but this time we are going to send a lot more. There are a lot of kids that need protecting. They are in danger because of their parentage, just like you. They are not demigods, but their parents still have many enemies." Percy thought about this, but Reyna voiced his thoughts. "Chiron, no offense, but won't they be in more danger if you send a bunch of demigods?" Annabeth nodded in agreement. "While that would normally be a concern, there school is protected against the monsters that demigods attract, just like camp." "So when and where are we going?" Asked Frank. "Well, now and you will be going to Hogwarts!" "Hogwarts?" Jason said stifling a laugh. Percy wasn't even trying, he was on the floor laughing. "Percy!" chided Annabeth, but you could tell that she was trying not to laugh. Even Reyna was smiling. "Yes, Jason. You are going to Hogwarts. And here is a list of the people who are going: Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Conner, Katie, Racheal, Reyna, Dakota, Leila, Thalia, Lou Ellen, Nico, Will, and Jake.

"Umm, Chiron?" Frank said looking confused and concerned. "Yes, ?" Chiron asked. "If both me and Reyna go, who will look after New Rome?" Now that Percy thought about it, Frank brought up a real issue. "Frank," started Reyna, "Chiron and I have diss used this. All year-round campers here will go to Mew Rime and Chiron will watch over the legion. Chiron has explained that we are both needed for this quest." Frank nodded in agreement as Chiron pulled out a box with little bags inside. "These contain regular money, drachmas, and wizard money. They have been enchanted to be almost bottomless. There is nectar and ambrosia along with these," Chiron continue as he pulled out a metallic marble, "They are like emergency flares. Crush them if you are in danger and need help. It will notify the others. Each bag only has 5, so use them wisely. Lastly, keep you identity a secret. Only the headmaster knows your real identities. As far as everyone else is concerned, you are exchange students that practice both wand and wand less magic. The rest of the supplies will be waiting for you. You are to shadow travel to this hotel." Chiron said as he pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it. Nico took it. "Your rooms have been payed for. Two day from now, a teacher from the school will come and get you. As soon as you all are finished packing you are to leave. It didn't take Percy long to pack. Afterwards he went to the Athena cabin and he and Annabeth headed to Half-Blood Hill and waited for the others. Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Dakota, and Leila where going to shadow travel on Mrs.O'Leary while Hazel and Nico shadow travelled the others. Frank was behind Hazel and Reyna was behind Nico in case they collapsed from exhaustion. "1...2...3!" Shouted Nico and they disappeared into the darkness.

They reappeared outside of a hotel. Hazel collapsed into Frank, but Nico wasn't so fortunate. He fell forward and his face hit the gravel with a loud _CRUNCH_! Reyna grimaced as she and Will helped pull Nico up. _Great_ , Percy thought, _This is a great way to start a quest._


	4. Chapter 4

After they had gotten back from Diagon Alley, Rose began to packed her things in her trunk. She had all her books, her robes, and her caldrons. She looked around her room for anything she might have forgotten. Tomorrow was the start of term. She would be back with her friends and Scorpius. She would be able to be with and talk with Scorpius without her father breathing down her neck. rose went to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer. She was looking for food for her owl, Melanie, but instead found a 9" by 6" black box. The box was tied together by a golden ribbon. Engraved into the black box was a golden rose. Tied to the ribbon was a piece of parchment that read _For Rose_ in elegant cursive. Excited, Rose carefully untied the ribbon and lifted the lid.

What was inside took away Rose's breath. It was a golden necklace with a ruby rose in the middle. The gems were layered to form petals and intricate golden leaves surrounded it. It was just the right size, not too big or too small. Though it looked as though it would weigh a ton, it was as light as a feather. The chain was braided like a vine. Rose picked it up and a pulse like a heartbeat went through it and it glowed faintly. Then Rose notice the small piece on paper folded up next to it. She picked it up and opened it and found Scorpius's elegant handwriting.

Dear Rose,

I hope you like the necklace. I had it especially made for you. The rubies used in the Rose are old and rare. They use to be one, but now it is all broken up. Most of the pieces were used in you necklace, but one piece was set aside to make a ring. I wear this ring and even though the ruby is broken up, they remain connected. They beat with the heartbeat of it's other pieces. So as long as we both wear them, we will know that the other is all right. Love you.

-Scorpius

Tears welded up in Rose's eyes as she read the letter. She carefully put down the letter on picked up the necklace. She unlocked the clasp and put it around her neck. It fit perfectly. She was so touched by what he had done for her. How could dad not like him?

Rose packed up the rest of her things. She close the box and then closed her trunk. Rose went to the window and opened it slightly. Then she opened Melanie's cage and the owl flew into the night with a _whoo_. As Rose looked around her room, she realized how tired she was. She took Scorpius's letter and put it on her nightstand. Then she got on top of her bed, not bothering to change. Rose drifted into sleep, clutching her necklace

"Rose! Rose, wake up or your going to make us late! Rose opened her eyes to find her bother jumping on her bed, screaming his head off. At first arose was worried that she had woken up too late and that she would miss the train. Then she looked at her clock which read 6:00 o'clock. "Hugo! I am going to kill you!"

Rose ripped off her covers and went chasing after a laughing Hugo. When she caught him, he was begging for mercy. "Rose, I said...haha..stop...Pleeaaseee!" Hugo kept doing that as Rose tickled him. Finally her mother separated them and told them both to go get ready.

Rose got up to go to her room when her mom asked her "What is that? What is that around your neck?" Oh no! She wasn't planning on t lying her mom, well not yet. She was going to wright to her in a month and explain. And she was certainly not going to do it with dad in earshot. "It's...it's nothing." Her mom looked about to protest when Hugo yelled "Mum! Carter fell in the toilet!" And that got mum's attention away from Rose's necklace and to Hugo and his stupid toad.

Rose went to her room to get dressed and ready. She put on her sweater. It was red and had gold stripes on the sleeve. She slipped on a pair of jeans, a rip on the knees. Rose went to her mirror and started to brush her hair. She pulled her lusciously silky curly hair back into her golden scrunchy. Rose looked around her room making sure she didn't forget anything. She than grabbed her trunk and started down the stairs.

Rose waited as her dad and her little brother crossed through the the magic border. She looked around the station for Scorpius. "Who are you looking for?" Rose turned to see her mum right next to her. "Nobody." Rose said quickly. "We'll that's a shame. I thought that you were looking for Scorpius to thank him for the necklace." Her mum waited as the news sank in.

"How long have you know?"

"While you were getting ready I saw the letter on the bed. Really with dad running around, you need to be more careful." Her mum responded with a smile.

"So you won't tell dad?" Rose asked, skeptical.

"No, but I think you should, maybe over a letter." Her mum suggested.

"Thanks mum."

Her mum reached into her purse while she continued to talk. "It is quite beautiful. I have something for you, but it might not be as great as that necklace." Her mum pulled something out of her bag. It was a purple drawstring cross-bag. It had bead of all different shades of purple on the sides. "This is the bag I used when me, you dad, and your uncle were on the run, before the war. It saved our lives many times. I want you to have it."

Rose was stunned and speechless. She had heard every story about her parents and uncles adventures. She knew about this bag. She even learned about in school when they discussed the war. It was enchanted to hold all most anything. "Thank you, mum!" She said as she squeezed her mother. "Oh!" Her mom went as she laughed, "Do you like it?" She said as she held it out for Rose. Rose grabbed it and said, "Yes!" Well she more of yelled it. "Well I hope it is useful to you. I left some of my old things in there. I never really cleaned it out. I added some other things in there for you."

Right then her brother and dad through the barrier. Rose noticed Hugo clutching something in his hand that looked similar to a lighter. On his back slung a new backpack. "Dad got me new art supplies!" Hugo said with excitement. Hugo was an awesome artist and he loved to draw. Rose noticed that he mention nothing of the 'lighter'. "You two better get on the train, or you wont be able to get to school." Rose's father said. "Well they could take the flying car…" Her mother added. "Flying car?" Hugo asked, curiosity filling his voice. "Never mind. Now go, because that flying car was lost in the forbidden forest, so you won't be getting to school using it."

As Rose waved to her parents she wondered about the things she didn't know about all their adventures. She wondered if that flying car was still there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Hazel POV_

Hazel looked around the station. The station was beautiful and though she was excited to be there, she saw no sign of wizards. She looked at the sign for Platform 9 and for Platform 10, but she didn't see any Platform 9 3/4. Hazel looked down at her ticket again. It read: Hogwarts Express, London to Hogwarts, Platform 9 3/4. "Um is anybody else confused?" Jason asked. Everyone just shrugged =. Somebody had come and picked them up, but the didn't really bother to explain anything, and he took of before they could ask him where they should go.

Then Hazel saw it. Over between Platform 9 and Platform 10, a little part of the wall was glowing. "Maybe it's that glowing wall," Hazel said pointing to the wall,"In the Mist it is glowing." They all walked over to it. Annabeth started tapping it, looking for something. "It's not hollow, there's no way something could be behind that." She concluded.

"Well that's the point of the magic, dear." They all turned around, all of their defenses up. There stood a women, 2 kids (One boy and one girl) who looked about Hazel's age, and tall man. The tall man had scruffy, dirty blond hair and pale skin. His eyes were chocolate brown. The women had blue eyes and blond hair, almost white. Her skin was pale and for some reason she wore radishes on her ears. She starred around dreamly. In front of her where the 2 kids, who where obvisouly her children. The girl had long, wavy hair the looked like her father's. She had her mother's blue eyes. She wore a red and gold sweater and a red skirt. The boy looked like his sister, they looked like twins. He had the same hair and eyes, except he wore blue and bronze sweater and a simple pair of jeans. "Hello! Are you new?" The boy asked. "Lorcan they are obviously not first years. I don't know how you ever got into Ravenclaw." The girl said, exasperated.

"Lysander! Lorcan! Be quite!" There dad chided. The mother stepped in front of her children. "Lorcan, you are right. They are new, but they are not 1st years. They also have a lot of nargles." Hazel was so confused. Her expression was mirrored in her companies' faces. "Told you Lysander! I was right and you were wrong!" He said teasingly. " that's it!" The girl said as she began to chase her brother. Their dad had to separate them. "Sorry about my children." The man said sheepishly. The women turned to them and extended her hand.

"Luna Lovegood. This is my husband, Rolf, and my two children, Lorcan and Lysander." Percy shook her hand. The women's face turned from dreamy to concerned. "Oh my. You have seen too much for you age. I am so sorry. War is a terrible thing. Ask my goddaughter for help. She is excellent potions master." Everyone in the group tensed up and Annabeth put a protective hand around Percy.

"What do you mean?" She asked, but the women completely ignored the question. "To get to the platform you need to go through the wall. Lorcan why do f you go first." Lorcan cam up to the front and got on a runners stance. He winked and smiled mischievously at Hazel and then took off running towards the wall. For one second Hazel was worried that he would go splat. But he ran right through the wall. "See it's easy," Lysander said,"If Lorcan do it, anyone can."

They had all passed through the border and were now on the train. The Lovegood twins had said goodbye to there parents and followed them. When they had gotten on, a man had come up to them. "Professor Longbottom!" Lysander said. "Hello, Lysander and Lorcan. I am here to escort the transfer student to their compartment." And with that they were off with Professor Longbottom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Annabeth POV_

Professor Longbottom took them to the front of the train. He opened a door to a large compartment, big enough to fit all twenty of them comfortably. He put his hand out in a gesture for them to file in. "The train ride is a long one, so I would get comfy. When the train stops some of the Prefects will come and help you get to the school in one piece. I hope to see you in Herbology and enjoy Hogwarts." And with that the professor was off.

As everyone got settled, putting their things up and finding seats, Reyna, along with Lou Ellen, went to the door and locked it. Then Lou Ellen muttered a few words in ancient greek and the doorknob glowed. "Extra privacy." She said before she sat next to Katie Gardner. Annabeth looked around at her friends. Percy, whose arm was around her, was on her right and Thalia was on her left. Everyone but Reyna, who stood in the middle of the compartment, was seated. "How did she know?" she asked looking at Percy and Annabeth. "I…I don't know," Percy said, "I just shook her hand, and it was like she could see my memories." Percy shuddered. Annabeth put her hand on him comfortly.

"For Once," Thalia stated, her arms and legs crossed, "Kelp Head makes a good point. "Hey!" Everyone started cracking up and even Percy suppressed a smile. "What do we do asked Leila. Annabeth hadn't met Leila before this quest. She had pale skin and auburn hair. She had hazel eyes and freckles dotted her face. "Well there is not much one can do," Annabeth said," I say we stay away from her children and goddaughter, whoever that is. It's not like we'll be seeing her again." Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer and all pulled out something to do. Annabeth put her head in Percy's lap and Percy started to play with her hair.

Annabeth woke up screaming. She had had a dream that she was back in Tartarus. Percy stood in font of her defending her but he became overwhelmed. The monsters had taken him and were killing him slowly. Annabeth screamed out trying to get their attention, but they didn't seem to notice her. His screaming soon turned into her own. "Wise Girl! Annabeth, wake up!'" Annabeth opened her eyes and looked up into Percy's concerned face. The compartment was empty, which Annabeth was glad for. She looked into Percy's eyes and started crying. She put her head into his chest and sobbed. "You…You were dead. They were…they…" Her words were lost in her mouth. "Shhh…" Percy said soothingly, "I'm right here and very much alive. Shhhh…"

He began to stroke her hair again and eventually she calmed down. "Surprised nobody's come to ask what all the noise was." Annabeth said. "Well, Lou Ellen cast a sound-proof spell, so that could be why. The others went to go get something to eat, do you want to get something?" He asked. "Sure." Annabeth responded as she got up, stain interlocked with Percy, and went to the door.

As they headed down the hallway, Annabeth noticed a couple in the corner. The girl was smiling up at the boy, since he was taller. She had bright red hair and chocolate eyes. He had scruffy blond hair and greenish blue eyes. He was saying something, when she pulled him into a long kiss, and by his surprised look, it was probably their first.

All of a sudden a camera flash came out of nowhere. Literally nowhere. The camera was in mid-air. "Oh, Uncle Ron will love this!" said the camera and then it went off. "JAMES SIRUS POTTER!" The girl yelled before running after the camera, leaving the blond boy speechless. Annabeth laughed, remembering her and Percy's first kiss. Their friends had thrown them in the lake at Camp Half-Blood and Percy had made them an air bubble. It was basically the best underwater kiss ever. Hearing Annabeth laugh, Percy looked at her and smiled as they found their friends, still getting their food. "Percy looked at the cart full of food and candy and ordered everything blue on it. He payed the lady in the wizard money. Annabeth, Percy, and all their friends headed back to there compartment, passing the floating camera on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Percy POV_

It was pitch black. They were back in the Palace of Nyx. "Come on, just a little bit farther." Percy said, his hand interlocked with Annabeth's. They were e running of their lives, not daring to open their eyes. Percy knew that they were almost out of ther, maybe not to complete safety, but maybe some. And that's when things went wrong. They fell into a pit and Percy opened his eyes to see Annabeth and himself surrounded by monsters. He reached for Riptide, but found his pockets empty, but he was till determined to protect Annabeth. All the monsters lunged, but not at Percy. They all went to Annabeth who was lost in a sea of monsters.

Percy couldn't see her, but he could hear her screams. Percy yelled and screamed, trying to turn their attention to him. He didn't care about himself, she just had to make it."Percy…" Annabeth's voice came out of the sea of monsters, so weak and pained that it broke Percy's heart. Percy screamed and sobbed. "Percy!" It was still Annabeth's voice, but this one was less full of pain, and more concerned. "Seaweed Brain, wake up!" Annabeth implored, but Percy kept screaming.

"Come on, Kelp Head." But this wasn't Annabeth, this was Thalia. But Thalia wasn't in Tartarus. This shocked Percy awake. He opened his eyes and looked into Annabeth's. They were grey and fill with tears. He notice that Thalia was also looking over him, her blue eyes full of concern. All of Percy's friends were looking at him, non of them mad though. They all looked concerned. Even Clarisse looked worried. "Sorry…' Percy said, but his voice was sore from screaming.

Nobody said anything. Will, who was their healer came over and put his hand on Percy's forehead. "He's not warm, but you thought will need to heal." Will reach into his pocket and pulled out a cough drop and handed into Percy. Then he left and went to sit with Nico. The others in the compartment turned away, trying to give them privacy. Annabeth's tears drip onto his face. "I'm sorry. were there and…and.." Percy started. Annabeth shush him. "Shut up Seaweed Brain." She said with a smile, but she was still crying.

"Those are some lungs you have there Kelp Head." Commented Thalia. At this even Percy smiled. And at that moment the door burst open. Where the door us to be stood Professor Longbottom (Percy couldn't still couldn't get over his name) and some older students behind him. All of them had wands raised. The professor looks confused as he looked in at the scene. "We heard screaming." Commented a boy in all blue. "Duh, Peter, because somebody was screaming." All of the demigods looking at a lost of what to say. Of course, Thalia saved the day. "There was screaming, but it's all good now." she said very matter of factly.

"But what was that? It sounded like the Cruciatus curse." Percy had no idea what that was, but from the pained look on the professors face, he could tell that it was bad. Before anybody could say anything, Reyna, who had been quite until now, spoke up. "Professor, I believe you have been informed that two of our students have been through a very traumatic experience, hence the screaming. But this is not suppose to be public. So if you would kindly put our door back up and give us some privacy." After what Reyna had said, the crowd dispersed and the door was fixed. They had some privacy and Percy and Annabeth held each other in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for chapters 4 and 5 being messed up. I have gone back and fixed it, so please go back and read it. Thank you DreamsAreMagical for telling me.**

Chapter 8

 _Albus POV_

Albus sat in the compartment looking at his spell text book. Albus was talented with spells, and like one of his namesakes, he was gifted at making new ones. Albus had made spells that turned people into chickens (that one was especially useful with his annoying brother, James) and others like that. He studied multiple spell that do different things, then combined them in a certain order to make a chain of events go off. Albus got out his note book and began to write the first part of the new spell.

Just then the compartment door burst open and Albus looked up expecting to see Scorpius or Rose. Instead, he saw a floating camera. "James…" He said, curious. The camera turned around as if just noticing that it had company. "Oh, Hi Al! I was just borrowing your cloak. Can I hide in here?" Albus was enraged, but he remained calm.

They had both gotten their heir looms from dad. James got the Sword of Gryffindor, Lily got Harry's first snitch (she loved quidditch and had both Al`'s mum and dads talent), and Albus got his cloak of invisibility. Though Albus was mad, he didn't show it. He would have to wait for his revenge. "Sure, just hide in that corner." Albus said, fighting a smile. "Thanks, bro." The camera said as it went into the corner and James put the camera under the cloak.

Right then Rose came into the compartment, her face red with anger. "Where is he?" She fumed. "Wow," Albus started, "No need to get angry. I trapped him in the corner over there." Albus pointed straight at James. Albus had told James to get to a spot that he couldn't get out of without crossing paths with either Rose or Albus, and they were both mad.

Rose went to the corner and pulled the cloak off of a shocked James. "Al!" he protested . "Rose, can Im have my cloak back, he stole it." Rose threw him the cloak, but she didn't dare take her eyes off James. "James Sirius Potter…" She started and Albus almost felt bad for James.

Albus walked with Scorpius, having just said goodbye to Rose. They had to go off with their houses since they were heading to the Great Hall. Rose had gotten the picture back and James was punished, so Albus was satisfies. "Hey guys!" Albus groaned as Jake Market, another Slytherin, walked up to them.

"Hey Jake." Scorpius said very forcefully. "Did you guys hear about the exchange students?" Now this puzzled Albus. "You know Those screams?" Jake continued. "Well, one of the boys was one of who screamed. Apparently he went through a really traumatic experience. Over there. That's him." Jake said pointing to a boy that looked a lot like James that it was scary. Albus had heard the screams, they all had. But what could make somebody make the tortured scream?

Scorpius and Albus were just about to enter the school when Professor Martin stopped them. "Albus, why didn't you report for prefect duty?" She asked, looking annoyed. "I didn't get a letter Professor. I didn't know." Albus was surprised and shocked that he was a prefect, but before he could think about it, Professor Martin pulled him away, leaving Scorpius with Jake Market.

The professor pulled him over to a group of kids. He was surprised to see Rose there. "Rose?" He asked. Rose turned around looking shocked. "Guess you didn't your letter either?" She asked. Albus nodded. "Well I think the system is broken if they chose you." Rose whispered, a smirk playing across he face. "Oh, shut up" Albus said slightly annoyed. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley would you like to listen or are you not finish?" Professor Martin chided. Albus looked forward, face red with embarrassment. "As I was just saying, we have new students this year, exchange students. They will not be sorted, but they will attend class with all of the Hogwarts students. You all will be in charge of making them feel welcome and showing them around. You may now head back with your houses."

Albus and Rose both turned to leave when Profess Martin called after them. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley I would like you two to come here." Rose and Albus walked over to her. "I have selected you two to show them to the great hall. When you are done, then you may return to your houses. Now follow me." Leaving them no time for arguments, they quickly hurried after the Professor.

Professor Martin, led them over to a group of about twenty kids. Then Albus noticed that there was a familiar face over there. Professor Longbottom was in front of them. "Professor!" Rose exclaimed as she went to hug Neville. He spent a lot of time with them and they were all very close. Albus walks up to Neville and shook him hand. "Nice to see you Albus. You look so much like you father." At this Albus blushed. "And now to introduce you all." He turned to exchange students. "This is Albus Severus Potter." He said gesturing to Albus. "And this is Rose Weasley." He said gesturing to Rose. "They are going to take you to the Great Hall." And with that, they started up to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Jason POV_

Jason followed Albus up the stairs up to the school. Well it was more like a castle. As soon as they had gotten off the train, Annabeth couldn't stop spewing facts about the architecture, making Percy smile. That made Jason happy. He hadn't seen Percy smile a lot since Tartarus and it made him hurt everyday for his friend.

"Well, like the professor said, my name is Albus Potter, but you can call me Al. This is my cousin Rose Weasley." Al said, gesturing to the girl. She had flaming red hair pulled back in a golden scrunchy. She wore a set of robes which were red and black. Al looked kind of like Percy. He has black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. He also wore robes, but unlike his cousins his was themed to green.

"Al, I can introduce myself. I don't need the guy who blows up the charms room every year to speak for me." Rose said with a smirk. Al turned as red a Rose's hair. "Well I don't do it every year, and nobody been seriously injured. Anyways Mum and Dad got permission for me to practice my spells in the forest." Al retorted. Rose put a hand on the side of her mouth, like she was telling a secret. "He's just that bad at spells." She said with a laugh.

"You know what, that is it. I make new spells that nobody has ever seen. Rose, I am better at spells than you." Then Al pulled out his wand, pointing it at Rose and muttered a word that sounded a lot like _Martilic._ As soon as the spell was cast, a glowing light came out of Rose's mouth and straight to the tip of Al's wand, floating on the top. Rose tried to speak, but she couldn't.

She looked like she was about to kill Al. "Ah, isn't that better. What do you think Rose? Oh, wait. I've had to use that one on my brother a few times." Rose started pulling out her wand. "Oh come on Rose, I've always been better at spells. Your thing is potions. And let's try not to duel infront of new kids." But Rose didn't back down. "Fine, I'll give you your voice back, only because Scorpius would kill me if I didn't." With that he flicked his wand toward Rose and the ball of light returned to her throat. "Albus Severus Potter!" She yelled . "And now to get to the Great Hall." And with that, Albus ran off towards the castle, his cousin chasing after him.

They had gotten to the castle and had convinced Rose not to kill Albus (Piper did use a little charmspeak). As they walked to the Great Hall, Annabeth commented on the architecture. "Look at these arches." She said as they passed guess what, arches. They came across a few monuments, and Jason noticed that both Al and Rose left that part of her tour. Jason looked at them more closely to find the wall engraved with name and flowers and cards at the bottom. 'There was a war, wasn't there?" Hazel asked, voicing all of their thoughts.

Though both Al and Rose looked pained, Rose spoke up. "Yes there was. About 23 years ago. That might seem like a long time, but for most people it feels just like yesterday. Everyone here was effected by it, either by their parents being tortured or losing family. Me and Al lost an uncle, and a close friend of ours lost both his parents. Al got both his namesakes from people who died." She said, though you could hear the edge of her voice breaking.

"A lot of kids bring things or their parent ask them to. That reminds me." Rose reached into her bad and pulled out a bouquet of red and white roses. Then she pulled out what looked like a pack of fireworks with the label _Weasley and Weasley_ on it. She then put the fireworks under the name Fred Weasley, who Jason assumed was her uncle. Albus then pulled out another pack of fireworks, setting those on top of Rose's. Next he pulled out a single sunflower. But when Jason looked at it more closely, and noticed that it was emitting a yellow light. They both started walking down the hall. Jason realized that the wall still had names on it, and broke his heart. Piper squeezed his hand. Jason looked down at her and noticed that she was crying. She was thinking the same thing he was: _Leo._ Seeing all of these names made Jason think of Leo. Jason pulled her into a hug and whispered, "He's out there."

As they continued down the hall, Jason held Piper's hand. Finally they stopped. A boy with brown hair and blue tips was on his knees in front of two names: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. "Teddy?" Al asked the boy. He turned around and the boy's face was tear stained, but he smiled at Albus and Rose. "Al! Rose!" He exclaimed as he pulled Albus and Rose into a hug. "Teddy! What are you doing here?" Rose asked. "Well I was just paying my respects to mum and dad…" and in that one moment, Jason saw the guys face break. But then he put on a smile again. Rose handed Teddy the bouquet and Albus handed his glowing sunflower to Teddy. "Our family sent these." Rose said. "Albus's is enchanted. Do you like it ?" Teddy looked down at the flowers and smiled. "I love them, and I am sure mum and dad would too." He hugged both of them, a single tear streaming down his face. "Albus, has your father taught you nothing? You haven't introduced me." He gestured to Jason and his friends. "Oh, they are transfer students. We were just heading to the Great Hall." Teddy smiled and said "Why don't I come with you?" And off they went to the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _James POV_

James sat with Fred while he plotted how he could get back at Al for ratting him out. Fred and he had come up with several options, but all of them Albus had a counter spell for. They were waiting for Headmistress McGonagall. She had already reviewed the usually rules and they were going to make a special announcement. "James, where is Rose?" His sister, who sat across from, asked him. "Don't know, don't care." he said as he returned to his plans. The doors opened, and in walked Rose and Albus, who were in a deep conversation. As they neared the tables, they went their separate ways, each going to their own table.

"Attention everyone, attention." James turned to the podium where the Headmistress stood. McGonagall had her hair tied back in a bun and was wearing emerald robes. "Attention. Thank you, and welcome back to Hogwarts." Cheers erupted from all around the Great Hall, as McGonagall motioned for silence. "Now before we have our welcome back feast, I have an announcement to make. The rest of the year we will have special guests. Hogwarts is participating in a sort of exchange program. We have invited twenty students from advanced school in America to come to Hogwarts."

Murmurs broke out throughout the Great Hall. "Exchange students?" One kid thought aloud. "America?" Questioned another. The hall dissolved into almost complete chaos. "James, what does she mean by exchange students?" Lily asked. Just as James was about to respond, the Headmistress yelled "SILENCE!", her voice ringing through the hall. "If you would all quiet down, I could answer your questions. As I was saying, these transfer students are from a advanced school in America. They specialize in various forms of wand-less magic. They have come here to learn about the magic we do and to advance their own magic. They will not be sorted, since at their school, they are not sorted. They shall remain as one house all together in the East Wing. They will be not joining us for dinner tonight, but if you see them, I expect you to be hospitable towards them." James smiled at Fred and said, "Yeah, hospitable…" with a laugh. "Now let the feast begin!"

Food appeared before them. Ham, roast, turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, bread, and many other foods appeared before them, and all thoughts about exchange students was lost. "Rose, where were you?" Lily asked as she served herself some pizza. "Well, McGonagall asked me and Al to show the exchange students to the Great Hall, where Professor Longbottom took them to their rooms in the East Wing." Rose looked up to find all her friends staring at her.

"What?" She asked, her mouth full of food. "You showed around exchange students, and you forgot to mention it?" James asked her accusingly, "And why you and Al?" Rose looked down at her food, taking another bite. "Well James unlike you, people think me responsible and fantastic. Well who can blame them for knowing the truth. Anyways, me and Al are prefects and like I said I'm fantastic…" Rose looked up again, to find them all looking at her. "The letters got lost." They all continued to gap at her. "'The letters got lost?'" James mocked. "So what were they like?" Lily asked, her mouth full of bread. "They were, um, students that were exchangy?" Rose said with a shrug. "Exchangy? Really Rose, the exchange students were exchangy?" Fred asked. "What, I'm tired?" James glared at Rose. "Fine. They seemed mostly nice. A lot of them are older, like 6th and 7th years. There are a few younger ones, but I think the youngest is Molly and Roxanne's age. Also they met Teddy." James was confused by that last part. "They met Tedddy? But Teddy doesn't go here anymore." Rose rolled her eyes. "I told you, Teddy is visiting Hogwarts for a week."

"Rose, no you didn't."

"I am pretty sure I did, you just weren't listening."

"Rose, you didn't tell us Teddy was here." Llily said, her face bursting with excitement

"Really? Well, okay. Teddy is visiting Hogwarts foe a week and while we were showing the exchange students around, we ran into him." Rose continued to eat her meal. Lily bounced up and down with excitement. "Wait, you listen to Lily, but not to me?" James asked. Rose shrugged and continued on with her meal.

After the feast, they all headed back to the common room for the welcome back party that James and Fred always threw. While Fred went to go get the candy and speaker they smuggled in, James went to go get the butterbeer. He had hidden it behind the cleaning supplies in an old broom closet in the east wing. As he was walking, he made sure to avoid prefects and teachers. Finally he arrived at the broom closet. Moving the cleaning supplies away, he picked up the crates of butterbeer. Just as he was about to leave, he heard shuffling outside the door. So James gently set the crates down, and looked through the crack in the door. He was expecting to see either a prefect, teacher, or some poor lost first year. ?Instead he saw two girls he didn't recognize.

The first one had choppy brown hair and tan sin. But what was weird about her was her eyes. They seemed to keep changing color. One moment they're brown, the next green. The other one was taller, had long black hair, olive skin, and dark brown eyes. She wore a simple t-shirt and jeans. As the passed the broom closet, James caught part of their conversation. "-they can't hear. I know the teacher said that they put up a spell, but we don't want to draw more attention to ourselves." The dark haired girl questioned. "Professor Longbottom said that nobody could hear from outside the room." The kaleidoscope eyes girl responded. "Are you-" James tried to listen to more, but the two had gotten too far away. Why wouldn't they want to be heard? Why don't they want attention drawn to themselves? James thought about this as he picked up the crate of butterbeer and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not posting for so long. I've been really busy. So I am posting 2 new chapters. I hope you enjoy them! -ArielArtist**_

Chapter 11

Piper

Piper walked back to the room with Reyna. "Are you sure others can't hear?" Reyna asked. Piper gave her a look, since she had asked this question many times. "I know the teacher put up a spell," said Reyna putting her hands up defensively, "but we don't want to draw more attention to ourselves." Piper knew this was true, yet she was so tired of Reyna asking. "Professor Longbottom said that nobody could hear from outside the room." Piper responded for like the hundredth time. "Are you sure?" Piper couldn't stand it anymore. With a little charm-speak, she got Reyna to shut up till they got to the common room.

When they arrived at the common room, Piper muttered the password, _quest_ , into the portrait of a large black pegasus. After a few seconds the door swung open. Piper and Reyna stepped into the common room. It was one of the most beautiful rooms Piper had ever been in. The walls were a royal blue with a golden floral lining the walls. Golden furniture lay around the room, a fire place in the center of the front wall.

Portraits of passed demigods lined the wall, all of them moving. A girl she was told was Selene Beauregard was dancing with who Piper believed was Charles Beckendorf. And Leo. There he was, A huge smile and all. He was wearing his usual white shirt with black overalls, his tool belt strung around his waist. Fetus slept behind him, steaming rising from his nose as he breathed in and out. When Piper looked at that portrait him, her heart sank with melancholy. Part of her wanted to pulled the picture down, but she knew it was to honor him, to honor Leo. But it was a continual reminder of her failure to save him.

There were five doors leaving out of the common area. One lead to the girls room which had nine beds. The next door led to Annabeth's chamber which was muffled by magic. This room was connected to the girls room. Annabeth's room was connected to Percy's which one connected to the boy's room which was identical to the girls.

Reyna and Piper walked into the girl's rooms. Hazel and Rachel was already asleep along with Leila, Thalia, and Lou Ellen. Katie was reading a book in bed, looking peaceful. The tranquil scene was ruined by Clarisse sharpening her spear in the corner. Reyna left to go check on Annabeth and bring them the water they had gotten, while Piper set down her own glass and went to say goodnight to Jason.

And there he was out in the common, his back to her, looking at Leo's then the door slammed behind her, startling Jason. He turned around, a single tear falling down his face. Quickly wiping the tear away, he tried to smile, "Hey, Pipes." Walking over to him, Piper pulled him into an embrace. "Jason, like you said he's out there."

Piper remembered there rooftop conversation right after the war. How Jason had assured her that somehow, someway, Leo was still alive, still out there. At times both of them believed it and others…

Pulling away slightly, so he could see her face. More tears trickled down "You know what Leo would say if he was here?" Jason asked. "All da ladies luv Leo?" Piper said, letting out a laugh. Jason smiled and this time it was real. There was still sadness in it, but is also happiness. "That and he would tell us to get up and stop mopping around." Piper knew this was true, but the regret she felt overtime she thought of him.

"Then he would make fun of us for crying over him so much." Piper smiled, her's matching Jason's. They stood there in silence, imaging that Leo and his remarks was there. Jason brought her closer, pulling her into a kiss. A warm and happy feeling warmed her lips, flowing through her entire body.

"Jason!" Piper and Jason turned to see Travis and Conner standing in the doorway to the boy's room, there faces full of mock disapproval. Travis was even waving his finger, like an upset mother. Jason turn a lobster red and Piper burst out laughing. "Goodnight, Jason." Piper got out between laughs as she turned away from Jason. "Some goodnight that was." Conner gutted load enough for Piper to hear.

When Piper got into the girl's room, she lay down. She let out a yawn and soon she fell into a dream. A man sat on a bus station bench, A newspaper infant of his face. Looking closer at the newspaper, Piper noticed that this newspaper was not normal. The picture were moving, like the portraits in the common room. But that wasn't even the strangest part. That would be the date. It read May 13, 1996. Pulling the newspaper down a little, just enough to reveal the man's eyes. They were a grey, but not like Annabeth's. They were almost blue. He looked like he was on the look out for someone and once he determined that the coast was clear, he pulled down the newspaper fully from his face. His face was pale and though he looked as if he couldn't be older than 36, his face was aged beyond his years. he had long, messy, brown hair, that curled as it went down. He had a scandal beard and mustache and was wearing a striped brown jacket that would have made Aphrodite throw up. He got up and began walking away when he bumped into a young woman, knocking her down.

"Sorry," the man said as he helped her up. "It's okay," and Piper finally got a good look of the girl and she was stunning. She had flowing black hair that went to her stomach. Her skin was pale, almost glowing; her face was covered in freckles, particularly around the nose. But her most noticeable feature was her eyes. They were a silver grey, like the irises were made of pure moonlight.

She gave a shy smile. "I'm so sorry," the man apologized again."It's really okay." the girl said as she dusted herself off and picked up her spilled coffee cup. When she was on her feet, she put her hand out, "Selene Moonwell." At first the man looked hesitant at first. Finally he put his hand out, "Riley Barnes." Selene shook it with a smile.

"Well maybe since you spilled my coffee, you could take me for another?" Again, Riley looked hesitant. "Well, I really got to…" he started. "Come on, it will be fun, anyways you owe me." Finally Riley caved in, "Fine a quick coffee." Riley and Selene began to walk off, when a scream echoed around. But Riley and Selene continued to walk, like nothing was wrong.

Piper's eyes snapped open, staring at the fabric above her. The scream continued, but almost muffled. Piper groggily got up to see that the scream came from Annabeth's room. She got up quickly and started to the door to Annabeth's room. The screams then stopped and turned into sobs. Piper heard Percy's muffled voice trying to calm Annabeth down.

Piper turned around to go back to bed, but she doubted that the ache in her stomach for her friend would let her. She decide to go out to the common room and was surprised to see many of her friends there, woken by Annabeth's screams. Jason was seating on the couch, directly across from the fire place. He stared into the fire, lost in thought. Piper sat down next to Jason, startling him.

Piper lay her head in his lap. She smiled up at him, a sad smile to communicate what words couldn't. He returned the same smile and began to play with her hair. Piper closed her eyes, and she must have fallen asleep, because when she woke up, the light shined in through the window. Jason was awake and looked like he had been the rest of the night.

"'Morning Beauty Queen." Piper smiled at her nickname. She closed her eyes again to fall back asleep, but Jason shook her. "What?" she asked, fake annoyance in he voice. "Well it's almost breakfast." Jason finally convinced Piper to get up to get ready. She brushed her hair and put on a simple grey grey and a bar of blue jeans. She then slipped on her black boots and swung her backpack of the shoulder. Walking out of the girls room, her and Jason realized they had sometime before breakfast, so they headed out for a walk around the castle.

The castle was stunning. Piper had never been into architecture herself, but everyone on the Argo 2 knew a little after being trapped with Annabeth in close quarters for a few months. Her and Jason were holding hands. The hallway they were in had open arches, so a breeze drifted in. Piper went over to the wall and sat down, Jason right behind her. Just when they were about to get some peace and quiet, a boy came running down the hallway screaming.

He was wearing a set of black and green robes. He had blond hair, almost white, that swept over his big brown chocolate eyes. And he seemed to be on fire. But the fire wasn't normal, it was a dark blue. "Scorpius come back, you'll just make it worse!" A familiar voice called from around the corner. Albus came running after the boy, Rose shortly behind him. The boy had stopped and was trying to put the fire out on his robes, but failed.

Albus and Rose finally caught up with him and Albus pulled out his wand. He muttered something under his breath, and the fire was suck into his wand. Piper and Jason walked over to them. Rose was hugging the boy, as he stared off into space. Suddenly Rose turned to Albus, steam practically coming out of her ears.

She looked as she was about the yell at him, when Jason spoke and saved Albus. "Hey, guys." All three of them turned to Piper and Jason. Albus looked relieved as Rose's expression softened. 'Hey…" Piper remembered that the hadn't gotten to introduce themselves to Albus and Rose. "Piper," she filled in, "And this is Jason." Jason then gave smile and a wave.

Rose smiled and gestured to the boy who was previously on fire. "This is Scorpius, my boyfriend." Scorpius gave Piper and Jason an awkward wave as he blushed beet-red. Piper could tell that the whole 'boyfriend, girlfriend' thing was new. "Why aren't you guys at the Great Hall?" Al asked, finally doing to speak up. "We wanted to go for a walk, but I think we are kind of lost. Could you walk us there?" Rose and Al both nodded. They began to walk off, Piper and Jason following behind. Piper noticed that Rose had reached for Scorpius's hand. She smiled at this.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Part 1

Thalia

Piper and Jason had left for a walk, and soon everyone else had left. Thalia stayed behind and waited for Kelp Head and Annabeth. Like everyone else, she was awoken by Annabeth's scream. Even though the was muffled, the demigods were always on alert, so they had heard it anyway. Every time she heard Annabeth or Percy (even though he was a boy) scream, her heart broke for her friends. It made her want to find Gaea and punch her in her dirt face, but Leo had already died for that…

Lost in her thought, Thalia almost didn't notice Percy and Annabeth come were fully dressed, but bags under both of their eyes. They were holding the other's hand like it was there if line and in some ways it was. "Hey Thals, you didn't have to wait." Annabeth said with a sad smile. "I wanted to," Thalia replied, "Besides you can't keep Kelp Head out of trouble all by yourself." "Hey!" Percy exclaimed, even though he was smiling. "So, how do we get to the

Great Hall?"

They got to the Great Hall in no time, since Thalia had already memorized the routes through most of the castle (habit of being a hunter). When they walked in they realized that they were the first of all their friends to arrive. Great, Thalia thought, It's the first day and they're already lost. The hall had 4 long tables horizontal to the head table were the teachers were eating. A Few students from the school were in the hall, all of them staring and whispering. Thalia figured most of the students were still getting ready.

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia all stood there unsure of where to sit. That's when an elderly woman came up in emerald robes, and a matching witches hate on her head. It took everything in Thalia not to burst out laughing. "You must be the transfer students," the woman said, her voice smooth. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" She seemed to notice that their were only 3 of them and she became confused. "Where are the rest of the students?" "Umm, I'm pretty sure they got lost somewhere in the castle. They left before us. And where should we sit?" Thalia said gesturing to the hall. "Well you may sit where you would like and I'll send some students to find your friends." With that she turned around and went back to the head table. Percy and Annabeth looked at Thalia expectedly She shrugged. She noticed one of the table was almost completely empty except for a few kids. "Why don't we sit there?" she said pointing to the table. Percy and Annabeth nodded and they followed Thalia and sat down. And that's when everything went pitch black. A few of the younger kids let out panicked screamed before a chorus of Lumnos rang through the hall. Tiny lights emitted from the wands of the teachers and a few of the students.

Thalia turned to Percy and Annabeth and saw Annabeth holding Percy, whispering things to him. Percy on the other hand was clutching his hands to his ears and rocking back and forth, trying to keep the flashback out, but he was failing. She could see the panic start to cross his in the Great Hall was wondering around, the teachers trying to regain order. This only seemed to make Percy's state worse. "Annie, let's get him out of here." Annabeth nodded and Thalia and her guided him out of the hall.

Just as the doors to the Hall shut, Percy collapsed and let out a tortured scream. He was shaking in spasms as he let out another scream. Annabeth was over him, trying to pull him out of the memory. Not sure what to do, Thalia scanned her surroundings, which was useless since she could only seen about 3 feet in front of her. That's weird, she thought, It's day time. There should be some light coming in through the window. Curious, she pulled out her dagger, which let off a faint glow and walked to a wall, looking out the window. There seemed to be the black fog covering the outside, blocking her sight.

She heard a sob, and turned back to Annie hugging Percy. She expected to see Percy crying but it was Annabeth who was. Percy was still in his flashback, though he had stopped screaming. Thalia was about to go over to Annie to comfort her when a loud roar rang through the castle.


End file.
